A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a lighting unit (a backlight unit) configured to supply light to the liquid crystal panel. As an example of such a backlight unit, an edge light type backlight unit (or a side light type backlight unit) has been known. In such a backlight unit, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are disposed along an end surface of a light guide plate. Such a backlight unit is disposed behind the liquid crystal panel to supply planar light to the back surface of the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, a lighting device including a phosphor sheet that is an optical member that covers a light guide plate is known (e.g., Patent Document 1). The phosphor sheet contains quantum dot phosphors. In such a lighting device, some of primary light rays emitted by LEDs (e.g., blue light rays) which reach the phosphor sheet excite the quantum dot phosphors in the phosphor sheet and the rest of the light rays pass through the phosphor sheet. When the quantum dot phosphors are excited by the primary light rays, the quantum dot phosphors emit secondary light rays with wavelengths different from those of the primary light rays (e.g., green light rays and red light rays). The secondary light rays exiting from the phosphor sheet are mixed with the primary light rays passing through the film, resulting in emission of white light from the phosphor sheet.
In a lighting device of this kind, optical sheets including a lens sheet and a reflective type polarizing sheet are disposed over a phosphor sheet. Therefore, light rays exiting the light guide plate through a light exiting surface are repeatedly retroreflected by the optical sheets or other components to travel toward a back surface of a display panel. Namely, the light rays exiting the light guide plate through the light exiting surface are directed to the phosphor sheet for multiple times. With the quantum dot phosphors in the phosphor sheet, the light rays are efficiently converted to light rays with other wavelengths.